In the related art, as a technique for supporting a driving operation of a vehicle, a technique for supporting a driving operation of a driver by imaging a circumferential environment of the vehicle by an imaging device such as a camera mounted on the vehicle and displaying captured image data as an imaging result has been proposed. If driving support is performed by using the captured image, when the imaging device is fixed to the vehicle, an imaging range of a captured image is also inclined if the vehicle is inclined. In this case, if the captured image data is displayed on a display device as it is, the display image is displayed in a state of being inclined and it may give an uncomfortable feeling to a user. Thus, if the image is obtained in a state where the vehicle is inclined, there is a technique for displaying the obtained image by rotating the image depending on an inclined angle of the vehicle.
JP9-52555A (Reference 1) is an example of the related art.
Inclination of an entire image can be eliminated by performing correction for rotating the image, but an object on the image is moved about a center of rotation. In this case, a moving amount due to a rotating process is increased as a distance increases from the center of rotation. The display device is often set such that a vicinity of a center of the display image is the front of the vehicle. Thus, if the rotating process is performed by allowing the vicinity of the center of the display image to be the center of rotation, the moving amount of the object is increased in an upper region (far region) and a lower region (near region) of the display device, that is, a peripheral region of the image. For example, actually, an object present far in front of the vehicle may be displayed so as to be present at a position shifted from the front and vice versa. A similar phenomenon may also occur for an object present in the vicinity of the vehicle. Thus, a difference occurs between the circumferential environment displayed on the display device and a circumferential state of the reality that is viewed by a user on a windshield, and there is a problem that gives an uncomfortable feeling to the user.